Broken Puzzle
by ac-the-brain-supreme
Summary: It's like they were peices of a puzzle, fitting perfectly with one another.::Yaoii, mentions of noncon sex::
1. I Will Stay

_Yeah...like...I'm kinda sick...you'll learn this after reading this odd little one-shot._

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh GX. She totally wants to, cause then she could choose not to have given rights to 4kids.**

* * *

Why, damn it? Why did you fall for that...for that idiot? Why are you in love with that brainless, know-nothing? Why did you say you would go out with that dumb ass?

Is it because he asked you and you were his friend? Or did you truly love him and when he asked you it was your dream come true?

Was it because you were feeling lonely and he was someone who offering company and reassurance? Or was it because you didn't realize the ulterior motives behind that bright smile and happy laugh?

I bet you never even imagined he would do anything so...so not _him_! So cruel and heartless and inconsiderate and damaging. I bet you never even saw it coming, never thought twice when he got your drinks. Never thought he'd slip something in there that would knock you out by the time you two got back to Duel Academy.

I bet...I bet you never realized how I felt about you. How I will always feel about you.

I couldn't believe it myself, when I saw you on the beach after hearing the screams. He tried to shut you up, didn't he? He tried to keep you quiet, not wanting to wait for the drugs to take full effect before...before he did _that_.

I can see it around your mouth. He bruised those beautiful lips of yours when he covered them with his disgusting hand. It was too late, though. Someone had heard.

I had heard.

I had come running, afraid of why you would be screaming.

I had seen him as he pulled out of you, leaving you lying face-down on the sand, quiet, broken, and crying.

I had waited until he left, probably going to make sure that no one had witnessed anything before coming back to get you.

I find a way to get to you before he does. You're still awake when I kneel down to pick you up. You don't shy away as pull up your pants and then pick you up and hold you in my arms. You fit so easily since you're smaller than I am.

"Are you comfortable?" I ask. It's a stupid question. How the hell can you be comfortable after experiencing _that_. But I just want to hear your voice. I want to know that you are alive. I want to know...I want to know that you hate him now. Hate him just as much as I do.

"Kenzan" you croak out. Your voice is raspy, like if you've been screaming that whole time. I don't doubt it.

"Yes?"

You don't respond.

I carry you to your room. Your Ra dorm room. I know that on some nights you sleep in the same room as _him_. It makes me wonder: has he done this to you before? I shake at the thought. He couldn't have.

But...he did tonight.

You only stare up at me while I carry you. I look down on you every once in a while. Such a beautiful boy. Your deep, light eyes glimmer in the moonlight. Your skin seems even softer, even though it's been marred by his hand. Your lips--probably one of the most beautiful things about you--are still perfect despite the bruises. They are the same flower bud pink and still extremely soft. At least, they look so soft. I don't know from experience...

I have difficulty with opening the door, but I get it open eventually. I close it with my foot before taking you to your bed. I place you on your back. You do nothing.

I pull the blankets up to your chin. All you do is stare at the ceiling with tired eyes.

The drugs are taking you to the place where what happened never happened. Taking you to where he loves you just as much as you love. Taking you away from me and away from reality.

I stand by you as you begin to close your eyes. "Kenzan" you whisper.

"Yes?"

You reach your hand out to me. I take it and hold it tightly. It's sweet, how small your hand is. How my hand can easily surround it and hide it. It's like they were peices of a puzzle, fitting perfectly with one another. Fixing part of the broken picture in a slow but sure way.

"Don't leave me" you say. Tears come out of your eyes. I fall to my knees.

"I won't."

* * *

_Review!_


	2. By Your Side

_Your wishes are my command. And a little vacation from my other work. _

_Yup, I put up a second chapter. A few asked for a companion or a sequel, well, I gave you a second chapter. This no longer makes it a one-shot. It's probably gonna end up being a three-shot or something. Whatever._

_So, I believe I confused some people. Most of you caught on quick. For you, I clap and smile and give you cookies. For the others, well, here's something that will help you out._

_Kenzan--Hassleberry (That is the MOST RETARDED NAME EVER!)_

_The rape-ee--Sho (Syrus)_

_The rapist--eh...it's Sho and Kenzan. I'll hope you can figure it out now._

_So, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. _

_Oh, and it's ya'll's fault I'm falling asleep in Latin tomorrow._

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh GX. She does own whatever the heck's in this fic. Especially the confusion. **

* * *

I slept on the floor of your room. It wasn't all that comfortable, but I don't care about that. Because when I woke up, it was to your beautiful face.

You were looking down on me from the bed, holding onto the mattress as your wide eyes watched me unapologetically. I stare back up at you. So sweet are your eyes...I have to told onto my pants to keep from touching you.

"You stayed with me?" You ask.

I nod. You reach down to me. The tips of your fingers ghost over my face. I shiver. The light contact is more than I could ever ask for. It's everything even my dreams couldn't make up. I see a smile twist your lips upwards. I give you my own smile, tilting my head into your fingers. Slowly, you bring your hand back to you. I stop smiling and focus my eyes on you. I sit up, causing you to move a little back onto the bed.

There's blood on it.

My eyes widen. When did you start bleeding? Are you still bleeding now? "S-Sho..."

You look at the stains. There's nothing in your eyes as you do. I get to my knees, my hands holding onto the mattress. You look back at me. Still, nothing in your eyes. "Is there anything that you want?" I ask.

You lay on your bed, an arm under your head and a hand curled up in front of your chest. "Some new underwear, please."

I get up and go to the dresser that sits in one of the corners of your room. I search through three drawers before finding the place where your underwear is neatly folded. I feel a strong blush take over my face when I see that you only wear briefs underneath your pants. I hurry back to you and offer the pair of underwear. You don't do anything but take what I am giving to you. I kneel down by your bedside as you put the underwear next to you. "Is there something else you want? Food?" You don't respond. "Something to drink?"

You look up at me. "Kenzan..." you say, trailing off. "W-Would you do anything for me?"

"Whatever you ask me to do" I promise.

You smile. You hold your arms out to me, staring almost blissfully into my eyes. I can't help but smile as I move into your arms and feel your arms encircle me. I gently, very gently, wrap my arms around your precious body.

I don't want to scare you.

I want this to advance on your terms.

I want you to forget when I'm around.

Forget him.

Forget what he did.

Forget everything.

"Get rid of him."

That's not a question. It's a command.

And I'm more than ready to obey.

* * *

The more I look for him, the less I'm sure I can do this. At least, I'm not sure if I can do this the way he wants me to.

But I at least need to try.

For my love.

"Hey, Kenzan!"

I freeze. I turn and see him coming closer. He's alone and coming from the edge of one of the Island's many cliffs. A few of our friends are nearby, watching.

"Hey Kenzan. Do you know where Sho is?"

My eyes widen.

How could he ask?

How does he think he has the right?

"Kenzan! Kenzan!"

There are so many people calling my name, but I don't focus on theirs. I focus on yours. The words you said to me last night.

_"Kenzan."_

_"Please don't leave me."_

"What the fuck gives you the idea that _you_ could ask about him, you bastard!" I yell at him. I dip him a little further over the edge of the cliff. He shouldn't worry all that much, at least not at the moment. I have a good grip on his blazer and the waistband of his pants.

I feel someone tug on my arm, but I shake them off. I need to teach him a lesson. "Do you want to know where Sho is?"

"Kenzan, stop!" The other person yells. "Let him go!"

"Don't let me go!" He yells. He's scared. Good.

"Do you want to know where Sho is?" I yell again. I dip him a little further.

"Y-Yes!" He yells. "I want to know! Now stop!"

"Why do you want to know?!" I yell.

"B-Because I dont!" He yells.

Pathetic.

"Is it because he wasn't there when you got back last night?" I yell. I feel his muscles stiffen.

"Judai, what's he talking about?" Someone asks.

He's quiet. He won't answer. He doesn't want to come clean to his friends. He doesn't want to see their shame when he admits that he's a sick pervert who lured his "best friend" out on a date so that he could have his way with him.

I pull him back onto solid ground. He turns to his friends. "Guys, I'll be back in a little while." He turns to me, ignoring the confused looks on his friends' faces. "Kenzan, I think we should talk in private."

I cross my arms. Somehow, I can't hate him more than I do now.

I walk away with him. We stop once we're on the edge of the woods. There, he leans against a tree while I continue to stare.

He's acting guilty. But for what? For being caught? For the act? For hurting someone? I belive it's for being caught.

"So, you saw...what happened?" He asks.

"I heard Sho scream last night." He flinches. "I only saw you once you were pulling your pants up."

We're quiet. He's staring at the ground. I'm staring at him.

"How is he?"

He falls to the ground, blood coming out from his nose.

"How dare you..." He covers his stomach, a bruise forming right under his hands.

"...Even think..." He's curling into a ball.

"...That I would..." He's trying to crawl away, but he's not fast enough.

"...Tell you?" He falls to the ground, the force behind my fist forcing him to the ground.

I hear him moan out something. I ignore it. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm lifting him back up and holding up to my eye level.

He's looking at me straight in the eye. Like he did when we first met. Back when I admired him.

But that was long ago.

Before he asked you.

Before you said "yes".

Before he hurt you.

"Why?"

He blinks. His legs are limp and unable to hold him up. "Because you were my competition."

* * *

_(gasp) What does that mean? Like I said, three-shot. See ya soon!_


	3. Till The End

_And here is our last chapter! _

_Yay!_

_I hope you all enjoy. I know some of you have been complaining about how Judai is kind of out of charater (that's what OOC stands for. It does not mean original character. If I see another summary that has so-and-so/OOC, I will hunt down the author and shoot them) so I tried to make it at least kind of believeable. If you still think he's OOC, I am so, so sorry. I seriously tried my best. _

_Anywho, here's our last chapter. Enjoy!_

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh GX. She totally wishes she did, though. Cause it is awesome with neato art and stuff...yeah...**

* * *

I walk down the hall, tagging along at a far enough place. I remember what we had just talked about: What he was thinking when he violated you.

What were you thinking?

_"I guess I wasn't..."_

I'm not all that surprised.

_"...At least, I don't think I was thinking straight or without handicap or something."_

But what possessed you? You said you were his best friend.

_"Kenzan...you would never understand."_

What do you mean?

_"...I asked Sho to go out with me so that I could tell him that I loved him. But..."_

But...

_"...But I got nervous. So nervous that I snuck into the infirmary to steal a bottle of muscle relaxers to slip to him on the sly."_

What?! How...what?!

_"I know! It was stupid of me. But like I said, I wasn't thinking straight."_

You weren't thinking at all, idiot!

_"...Maybe."_

Not "maybe"! There was never a "maybe"! You...you raped the boy you claimed to love! How could you? Is that your own sick and twisted way of showing affection or something?!

_"No! No! Not at all. I never meant to hurt Sho!"_

Then why did you?

_"...On our way back, I began teasing Sho that I knew something that he didn't. Something about someone liking him. He started guessing and..."_

And?

_"And he said something about you...about how he hoped it was you because...because...because he really, really, really liked you."_

H-He...He said that?

_"He told me to keep it secret but...but he told me that he loved you."_

_"I had the same reaction. I couldn't believe it, honestly. I mean...I guess everythings been right under my nose. He always got so flustered around you. I just thought it was because you two never got along, but...I guess I was wrong."_

...I thought the same thing.

_"I bet you did... Anyway, while we were going back to the dorms, he turned to me and asked me about who liked him."_

That's when you...

_"Yeah. That's when I..."_

So you did it because you were jealous? Of me?

_"Maybe. Maybe I did it because I wanted Sho, but I could never have him. Or maybe I wanted to prove I could be as strong as you. I don't know what my reasons were, not purely, but I do know that I was angry and that I wasn't in total control."_

Total control?

_"Yeah...like I was having an out-of-body experience. I knew what was going on, I understood what was happening. I was pushing Sho to the ground, taking his pants off, getting on top of him, telling him to shut up when he tried to make a noise. But, I _saw _it rather than experienced it."_

_"I know, sounds like a lame excuse, but it's the truth."_

It did sound like a lame excuse. I mean, how could I trust him. He hurt someone close to my heart.

But now he's making ammends. Now he's walking into Samejima's office as I wait outside.

"Samejima-sensei...I need to talk to you about something."

* * *

I don't hesitate as I open the door to your dorm and walk in. I do stall for a second when I see you on the bed.

You're kneeling, hands placed peacefully on your thighs, your right cupping your left. You're face is the picture of serenity, eyes half-closed and staring passively ahead of you. But what really gets me is the fact that you are only in a long, loose white shirt and the briefs I gave you earlier at your request.

"Sho" I whisper. You turn your head slowly. My heartbeat quickens.

Even now, you're the picture of perfection. Even know, you're the pure angel I first saw that long, long time ago.

Even now...

Even now, I love you more than I can ever imagine.

You smile at me, and everything about me relaxes. I close the door and walk up to you.

"Did you get rid of him?" you ask.

I nod. I kneel down by your bed. "He'll be gone soon. You'll never have to see him ever again."

Your smile widens. You fling your arms and body at me, clinging to my neck and shoulders like I'm your rock.

"Thank you so much" you whisper.

I sigh and place my hands on your back. I close my eyes and bask in your warmth and your perfect, perfect being against me.

* * *

_Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed!_

_Review!_

**--ac-the-brain-supreme**


End file.
